


Poem collective

by Danny_LKAA



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Mentioned suicid/murder, Poetry, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_LKAA/pseuds/Danny_LKAA
Summary: This won't ever be 'finished' as I simply will upload any nonspecific fandom poem I write.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poetry





	1. My dearest

My dearest, yes, I speak of you  
Deny it as you want it's true  
Your smile lights up my night and day  
But if I told you, would you stay?

My mouth's shut tight, I mustn't tell  
Or else I'm sure to break lose hell  
You wouldn't look the same at me  
And without you, how could I be?

So while I slowly suffocate  
It's better than to feel your hate  
Don't want to be to you just dead  
I'd rather choke on words not said

And though I long to tell you so  
I could never let you go  
Hush, my heart, stay quiet, dear  
You know it wishes you were here

One day I will be strong enough to tell  
I will confess and show you how I fell  
And, dearest, I must hope you'll see  
That, have no doubt, your love belongs to me


	2. Hanahaki

My lungs are full of flowers, beautiful but painful too  
And while I cough up petals all I think about is you  
My love for you, I am afraid, will soon be long forgotten  
For either I, myself, must die or my garden's flowers rotten  
So know my love, that just for you  
I closed my eyes, my lips turned blue

And may my passing save your flowers,   
For they only bloomed for you


	3. Mask

I hide myself behind a mask so you will never see  
That without you, there is no us, there is not even me  
Yet slowly I can feel it shatter  
Crack by crack but does it matter?

If you don't love me, I'm afraid  
That soon my love will turn to hate  
And while I long to hold you tight  
I am about to lose this fight

Forgive me, love, my mask will fall  
Goodbye my love, once and for all


	4. Perhaps

I don't dare dreaming knowing you  
Cause I'd just wake up feeling blue  
I don't dare saying: I know you  
Cause in the end would it be true?  
I know the mask you want to show  
Quite literally in your case though

And yet there is this little voice  
It whispers loudly, leaves no choice  
It tells me we would get along  
So loud, so strong, can it be wrong?  
And in the back a voice more quiet  
So silent, so meek but hard to deny it   
Says perhaps you could be even more  
I wake up sadder than before

Cause no matter what I do  
I'll never end up knowing you  
Yet I keep wondering what could be?  
If I knew you and you'd know me  
Would that quiet voice speak louder?  
Would it crush me like a bowlder?  
I think I'd end up loving you....  
Or perhaps I already do


	5. All in vain

At some point, I'm not quite sure when  
Tears streamed down my face, I knew it then  
I felt desperate, pathetic, not happy at all  
Always thought I'd be smiling when I fall

But all I could think was we won't ever even meet  
And if we do, by chance, all we'd do was greet  
Yet I'm stupid enough to fall for your smile  
Your laugh, your voice, I guess I'd known for a while

I love you! I shouldn't  
To hate you? I couldn't   
Avoiding the truth, avoiding the pain  
That I'm loving you in vain


	6. I'm not in love with you

I'm not in love with you, how could I be?  
Don't know you, just what you want me to see  
Yet I catch my thoughts drift off to you  
In the dark, all alone, in midnight's blue  
I lie awake, tears in my eyes  
"I'm fine, I'm fine", repetitive lies

I'm in love with you, a silent thought, a quiet whisper  
You don't know me, a loud response, dark and sinister  
I couldn't love you for I don't know you either  
Rather I shouldn't since you love me neither

Then why do I lie wide awake?  
Say, why can I feel my heart break?  
Don't know you, don't love you, won't admit  
To love you, don't want to, my brain it forbid  
Just leave, I beg of you, just leave my mind  
For while loving a thought, happiness I'll never find

I'm not in love with you, how could I be?  
I'm not... I am... Wish you would see...


	7. Just four words

I was told I like you and thought it wasn't true  
And yet I keep catching myself thinking of you  
I couldn't - I shouldn't - I mean how could it be?  
I don't even know you, you'll never know me  
So why do tears stream down my face at night  
Why am I sad hearing your voice, should be alright

I'm asking you, dumb as it may sound to do  
To tell me "I don't like you" for I know it's true  
But maybe I can smile and then move on  
Swallow the pain then find my feelings to be gone

Cause I'm so sick of being sad  
By now I'm getting downright mad  
Cause every time I go to bed  
Thoughts of you cloud up my head  
And since there is no chance of meeting  
I decided that I'm done with weeping  
So please just say these four small words  
Release me, writing just four words...


	8. I loved you

I loved you, I loved you so much it hurt  
But you're gone, your smile, our memories blurred  
I loved you and I thought you loved me too  
Did you? Tell me, was any of it true?

I did my best to show you how I cared  
I never voiced my sorrow, been too scared  
I always feared that one day you might see  
How wonderful you are while I'm just me

I guess that maybe I'm the one to blame  
Trying to cage and free you all the same  
I loved you, but couldn't say it with words  
Yes I loved you, I love you, it still hurts

I love you, god it's messing with my head  
Don't want to, I hate you, why can't I forget  
Don't leave me, don't go, you left forever  
Left the love that we once build together


	9. Again

How can I make them understand  
That I want Him to take my hand  
And take me to the promised land  
Where anything will go as planned

Want to escape this bloody maze  
This chase within the human race  
This so called humanity  
Which rather is brutality and edging on insanity

I'm scared, I think  
Cause in the time just of a wink  
In the matter of a blink  
All life could drain from me, I think

Not quite awake, the sun's long up  
Wish I could go to sleep again  
To never, ever rise again  
I'm tired though I just woke up

But nobody will ever know, can ever know  
So everyday I put on a show  
Pretend I'm happy, pretend I'm sad  
Live through the day just to go to bed  
And hope to never wake again  
I hope to never wake again


	10. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try a nonet since I rarely read any I actually like and it's a lesser known form.  
For those who don't know: a nonet consists of 9 lines, each line dropping one syllable, starting with 9. So the first line has 9 syllables, the second 8, yada yada yada. Lastly just one syllable.

Blue - the colour of the eyes he loved  
He loved the light which shone within  
Hidden sadness never known  
So bright, so full of life  
Lies - he couldn't tell  
But now it's gone  
Blue turned grey  
And he's  
Blue


	11. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing the Nonet I stumbled across the Ninette which is basically the same but not quite. 9 lines and adding/dipping syllables. It starts with one goes up to five and back down to one again.  
I had to try.

Why  
I ask  
No answer  
Pain and sorrow  
Cold body, cold heart  
No pulse, no life  
You left me  
Crying  
Why


End file.
